


Midnight Whispers

by Peachykeehn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2909378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachykeehn/pseuds/Peachykeehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds it hard to sleep and finds herself drawn down the hallway of her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Whispers

Asami has always had dreams. 

Her dreams are full of old anxieties, trials long past, but the feelings of distress dissolve almost as soon as she wakes. Habits of her old sleepless nights take over and she rolls to embrace her wife, a ritual that both of them have held onto even after time proved it unnecessary. 

But instead of Korra, strong, solid, _hers_ , her arms meet empty bed. Asami sits herself halfway up, anxiety shooting up her spine for a split second before the comforting realization of reality settles over her. It was Korra’s turn to get up. The knowledge that she’d no doubt be back soon is enough to lull Asami back into a state of half-sleep.

And yet… She’s pulled back into the waking world, this time by barely discernible sounds coming from another room. They don’t alarm her, but something about them tells her she needs to be up. She slips her legs over the side of the bed and move quietly towards the sound, her brain already caught up in the curiosity of the whole thing.

Slowly Asami moves through the hallway towards the sliver of soft light shining out from the open nursery door. As she moves closer the muffled sounds become clearer and clearer until finally she reached the doorway and finds the source.

There stands Korra, back to the door, her hair messy with sleep, silhouetted by the tiny lamp on the side table left as a nightlight. She stands next to the crib, her focus on the tiny bundle cradled lovingly in her arms. The little girl in the Avatar’s arms makes small sounds of distress, some unknowable thing having disturbed her from her sleep.

But that wasn’t the sound that had drawn Asami down the hallway.

Korra was singing.

Her voice low and gravelly from sleep, but held true to the melody of water tribe lullaby she had no doubt learned from her own mother. A smile breaks across Asami’s lips as she leans against the doorway. Her chest tightens and stomach flutters and she knows in this instant there is not a single lovelier sight in the whole world.

Korra’s song tells the story of humans and spirits and as she moves her way through the notes the sounds from the infant slowly quiet. By the time Korra finishes the little girl has been eased back into slumber. Asami watches as Korra places a peck on the infant’s forehead, careful not to disturb her, before gingerly laying her back down inside the crib.

Asami takes this as her cue to finally move from the doorway, the tender smile still firmly placed on her lips. She slips in behind Korra, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s waist. She feels Korra tense momentarily before relaxing into the familiar embrace.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Korra murmurs, turning her head to meet her wife’s gaze. She has a bashful little smile on her face and Asami can see a slight blush forming even in the low light. Her smile grows as she nuzzles her face into Korra’s neck. 

“You didn’t, I was feeling restless,” she whispers, her lips nearly pressed to Korra’s ear. She places a quick peck there before turning back to look down at the crib, her chin resting on the other woman’s shoulder. They stand that way, in reverent silence, for what was either moments or hours, neither of them were quite sure. The silence is finally punctuated by a long, drawn-out yawn from Korra.

“Come on,” murmurs Asami, gently squeezing her wife before breaking the embrace. “Let’s get back to bed.”

It wasn’t until the pair is back in bed, Asami cuddled up to Korra’s chest, that Asami voices her thoughts in a quiet voice.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

Asami feels more than hears Korra’s small chuckle, followed closely by a pair of lips pressed to the top of her head. Korra takes a moment before she responds.

“My mom and I used to sing together when I was younger. It was something she always encouraged whenever I got to visit home but…” Asami can feel her shrug her shoulders beneath her. “Not much time for singing when there’s Avatar training and then saving the world.”

Asami senses a bit of… something in Korra’s last words. She can’t quite place it. It’s not quite disappointment, no regret, but perhaps a faint curiosity about what skills had fallen to the wayside to make room for the Avatar training. She reaches her hand up to Korra’s jaw, turning her head until green and blue eyes met.

“You sing beautifully. You should do it more often.” Asami stretches up and presses a lingering kiss to Korra’s cheek, then settles back down against her, finally ready to go back to sleep. She listens to Korra’s deep breaths and her strong heartbeat, the sounds comforting her as they always have.

She grasps at the edge of sleep when she feels Korra’s ribs rise in a deep breath. Korra quietly sings a lazy melody, one no doubt learned on her mother’s knee. Asami tries desperately to stay awake as the gentle notes flow over her. 

Asami falls asleep with a smile, dreamless for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so this was a lot of fun to write, even though somehow I find describing infants very difficult. Fun fact, working title for this fic was "korrasami and there's a tiny meat-bag also." Thank you all for reading! This is my first Korrasami fic and I hope you all enjoy. :D


End file.
